


солнечная система

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Season 3, slight!Blaine/Quinn, slight!Quinn/Rachel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн переводится в МакКинли, чтобы найти свободу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	солнечная система

**Author's Note:**

> В этой вселенной никакого Курта Хаммела не существует; сканк!Квинн, планеты, Эверест и немного меньше.

Блейн говорит: 

— Во мне что-то умерло.

Говорит:

— Я хочу вытащить из себя это “что-то”.

Квинн смотрит на него ясными нежно-изумрудными от света из окна глазами, выдыхает дым одним кольцом и просто качает головой. Все не в первый раз, Блейн забывается.

Квинн давит тишиной, устойчивой тоской, Квинн снова и снова открывает рот, чтобы закрыть его и промолчать. Блейну не нужны ее ответы, Блейну не нужно ничего совсем, только чтобы не так пусто, не так больно и без этого “что-то”.

Черные до пола юбки Квинн напоминают водопроводные трубы; розовые волосы — немного лавы, дыра в земле материка; и ее безумно грустный взгляд — его ни с чем не сравнить.

Блейн каждый раз перезаписывает информацию о ней в своей голове; Квинн всегда разная, Квинн всегда одна и та же, Квинн есть, и где-то здесь должна быть жирная точка.

Блейн спрашивает:

— Думаешь, я смогу?

Говорит:

— У меня же все по кадрам.

Квинн отворачивается от него, тушит огонек о деревянную поверхность старого школьного стола, качает головой снова и молча, забрав сумку с подоконника, покидает его.

Вечером Блейну приходит сообщение.

“Кадры соберешь. Сможешь или не сможешь — тебе решать. А то, что у тебя там внутри — попробуй ножницами, мне помогло”. 

(Квинн не дописывает слово “почти” в конце; Квинн знает достоверно, что ничего в жизни никак не помогает, остается только дышать и моргать).

*

Три месяца назад, когда была осень, Блейн перевелся в МакКинли, чтобы найти свободу. Его встретили холодно и равнодушно, его встретили и забыли. 

Он ничем не хотел выделяться, он ничем не хотел быть. Блейн был Блейном и ничего больше, потому что проблем хватало всегда с головой и еще немного Эвереста.

Блейн знал, что в каждой школе свои порядки, свои люди, своя элита, своя “нищета”. Блейн оставался пунктиром в списке “кто ты такой в этой жизни”.

Осень определялась простым и в то же время отвратительным понятием:

 _огромное ни-че-го  
и немного меньше_. 

Дни сводились в “ничего”, внутри все молча гнило.

В последний час осени Блейн встретил Квинн, Блейн встретил ее такой, какой он видит ее теперь ежеминутно, ежесекундно, на каждом вдохе и выдохе, ловя мгновения ресницами.

Она ходит по коридорам тенью, очерняя шкафчики, учеников, разбивая каблуками ботинок пол, задымляя воздух; Блейну физически сложно находится рядом с ней.

Он смотрит на нее, она смотрит на него в ответ. Они идентичны.

Квинн — снег Эвереста, Блейн — один маленький осколок из миллионов. Квинн засыпает его лавиной, Блейн ловит снег ртом, царапает гортань, дышит правым легким.

“У нас рассинхрон с этим миром, Блейн”.

Это первое, что она присылала ему поздней перводекабрьской ночью. Так заканчивается осень, опадая сухой листвой в ноги зиме. Блейн помнил это отчетливо, как масляные подсолнухи, однажды увиденные на сумке Квинн до их знакомства. Блейн помнил все, что связывало окружающий мир с Квинн; его крошечная Вселенная из ‘ничего’ крутилась вокруг лавы и водостока.

“Не думай, не топись — хоть немного живи, хоть немного”.

*

Блейн не ищет своего soulmate’а и любовь до гроба; Блейну всего ничего — почти-не-семнадцать. У него красивое лицо, хорошие волосы, неплохой голос. Много, мало, нисколько.

Квинн рисует на его левом запястье бабочку без крыла, желтую мертвую бабочку. Она ходит на уроки только ради этого, только, Блейн надеется, ради него одного. Он прячет лицо, уткнувшись в ее плечо, и это единственное, что кажется правильным.

Квинн любит молчать, курить, рисовать, писать Блейну сообщения с каплей арт-хауса, строчек из инди-песен и философии. Блейн любит говорить, пить холодную газировку со льдом, спать, слушая учителей, читать "мысли" Квинн в своем телефоне и, наверное, саму Квинн.

Он признается ей, спрятав смысл глубоко в словах.

Он признается и получает отказ, потому что.

"Блейн, представь Солнечную систему. Вот есть пыль на кольцах Юпитера, и вот есть что-то ближе к Земле. Юпитер далек и холоден, его кольца безжизненные; у Земли есть шанс, у Земли есть свой собственный воздух. Блейн, ты дыши, хорошо? Земля на три планеты дальше от Солнца, но оно рядом, а Юпитер Солнце упустил".

Он часто не понимает, о чем она пишет, он часто не хочет понимать и принимать, но приходится, но так надо, так получается. С тех пор Блейн узнает немного больше, видит других людей, видит тех, кто окружает Квинн.

Вселенная — это не только горячая, оставляющая глубокие до костей шрамы, лава и сгнившая вода в трубах, Вселенная — это человек и еще несколько, и еще чуть-чуть, и еще.

Блейн верит Квинн, Квинн верит Блейну, и это должно быть так же просто, как теорема Пифагора, только кто из них какой катет и где же их гипотенуза.

"Солнце пело, а Юпитер умел лишь грустить, подпевать тихо-тихо, едва слышно, любить молча, любить так, будто есть только Солнце и только он один для него где-то очень близко, близко прижимаясь диафрагмой. “Под давлением времени мы больше не будем рядом”, — пропело Солнце и погасло на чужой груди".

(Блейн видел Рэйчел всего раз, один-единственный, чтобы понять — Солнце в других руках, Юпитер рассыпается на части, а он, Земля, ничего не может сделать).

*

Зима до ужаса и сосущей пустоты в межреберьях холодная, без снега (Блейну и так хватает, и так по шею в нем; легкие в хрустящих корках), мокрая, в лужах; осенью болеет, ждет весну, чтобы передать инфекцию.

Зима отпечатывается под веками стихами Верлена, исландским фолком и неизменным дымом Квинн. Блейн зачитывается, заслушивается, задыхается.

Блейн учится, Квинн живет, как может. 

Блейн перебирается в ее трейлер, Квинн не против.

Брат звонит чаще обычного (раз в полгода, не в два), мать Квинн иногда приносит им свежевыпеченные пироги с черникой; Квинн не против.

Декабрь заканчивается стремительно, Блейн понимает это, забравшись на крышу трейлера с бутылкой шампанского. Он в новом смокинге, новогодне-рождественском подарке Купера, в вакууме из "да", "нет", "ножницы так и не помогли". Ему вообще никак.

Блейн говорит:

— Январь, мой дорогой, погори настоящим холодом.

Говорит:

— Мой дорогой, пусть Юпитер хоть на планету будет ближе.

Квинн стоит в дверном проеме внизу, накинув легкую куртку на худые плечи; о чем она думает сейчас, узнать невозможно. Они не празднуют; траур на двоих.

Квинн находит в молчании удивительную и четкую картину своего будущего. Блейн целует бутылку; в желудке искры. Он сползает немного вниз к ней, — губы на одном уровне, Блейн прижимается к ним в поцелуе. Вместо острых снежинок кислая соль и щепочка пыли, Квинн не против.

*

Блейн спрашивает:

— Какая она?

Спрашивает:

— И насколько все плохо в твоей душе?

Привычный кабинет, привычная обстановка: тишина, вдохи-выдохи, дымовая завеса, нежно-изумрудные глаза, тоска, снег, лава и трубы — ничего нового, все по-прежнему. 

Квинн излучает темный свет отчаянья; ее кости покрыты сетью из мелких не стягивающихся трещин, кожа — прозрачная пленка (и так хочется коснуться губами, чтобы согреть).

Блейн сидит за партой около нее, Блейн не ждет ответ, если говорить честно.

Квинн начинает свой рассказ неторопливо, делая паузы, затягиваясь, но очень-очень долго выдыхая все, что попадает внутрь. И сейчас Блейну кажется, что Эверест — это вся Квинн, от и до только она одна.

Они расходятся в разные стороны, выйдя из кабинета, чтобы встретиться вновь в своем не-доме на двоих, выпить горячего чаю и лечь спать в противоположных углах.

Блейн не спит, поставив на повтор слова Квинн.

"У тебя в руках иголка, нож и мел. Что ты выберешь? Конечно же, мел, — так безопасней. Я выбрала нож, и мне чувствами вспороли живот, но никто его после не зашил. А что мел, спросишь ты, и я смогу ответить только так: “Мелом рисовали надгробье”. Или что-то вроде того".

Квинн часто уходят куда-то рано-рано утром; Блейн думает: “она к Солнцу”.

Квинн часто пропускает занятия, посещая их по принципу "день через неделю или две"; Блейн думает: “…Солнце все еще может гореть и для нее”.

Между ними кое-что странное, колючее, понимающее. Блейн добавляет к перечисленному "огромное ни-че-го и немного меньше" из осени, а ведь середина зимы и самый пик для ледников в уголках чужих болезненно трогательных и печальных глаз.

Блейн не дает Квинн обещаний, Квинн не дает какой-либо надежды на лучшее.

"Между позвонками растет плесень. Я пыталась содрать ее ножницами. Угадай, каков результат".

Блейн не хочет угадывать, он хочет помочь, но он все еще "всего лишь" Земля.

"Ты бы смог подпрыгнуть так высоко, чтобы просто коснуться неба?".

Он отправляет ей в ответ ее же слова и строчки из песен группы, замурованной в кристальной крепости. Квинн молчит четыре дня, и ее нет рядом столько же.

Блейн верит, что Юпитер приблизился к Солнцу хоть на немного больше, чем.

Блейн верит, что Юпитер сможет, обязательно сможет, каким тоскливым он не был.

*

Блейн вытаскивает из себя свое мертвое "что-то" очень легко. Он пробует ножницами опять, сначала осторожно надавливает на кожу, а потом режет. Кровь пачкает оттянутую вверх рубашку. "Что-то" выплывает само, немного пощипывая и заставляя сцепить зубы.

После действительно как-то свободней.

Блейн надеется, что это надолго.

Блейн надеется, что ему будет чуточку проще.

*

Квинн говорит:

— Солнце поцеловало.

Говорит:

— И все это так странно.

Блейн смотрит на нее затуманенными, покрытыми паутиной, глазами и молчит. Ситуация меняется в иную сторону, они как будто меняются местами. 

Блейн в чистой белоснежно-хрустящей рубашке напоминает молоко из рекламы; черная бабочка — все еще бабочка, только Адская и порхает; Блейн нервно застегивает манжеты.

В глазах Квинн нет радости, нет никаких эмоций, нет ничего вообще. Квинн не верит в происходящее с ней чудо, явление, просветление; не ей даровано счастье одним прикосновением горячих губ, а ведь они должны быть горячими, — это же Солнце, как она себя уверяет. Блейн почти читает ее мысли сейчас, просто замечая, как она неуверенно мнет край кофты.

Блейн молчит, Квинн ждет.

Он молчит долго, сверкая омерзительной белизной своей одежды.

Квинн — черная, и здесь ничего больше добавлять не нужно.

Они идентичны, они два одинаковых полюса, — один тянется, другой отталкивает — отдаляются оба. Они противоположны — белое и черное.

Блейн тянет ломкую паузу до самого конца, а потом разворачивается и уходит, оставляя ее думать в этом пустом старом кабинете. 

"Если Солнце снова погаснет, Юпитер, тебя всегда ждет Земля, там же есть воздух. Его хватит, обязательно хватит на двоих. Веришь?".

Блейн не умеет, как Квинн, чтобы красиво, загадочно, с ноткой боли и грусти. Он шифрует только имена, все остальное — действительность, ничем не прикрытая, острая и голая.

Ответ не приходит, Блейн принимает это как должное.

Огромное ни-че-го и немного меньше.

*

fund.

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> Квинн приходит с майскими дождями.
> 
> *
> 
> Масляные подсолнухи — речь идет о картине Ван Гога.  
> Кристальная крепость — группа «Crystal Castles».  
> Адская бабочка — из аниме «Bleach».  
> "Что-то" — чувства, любовь.


End file.
